


Cross Hearts Origin

by MageGirl920



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Origins, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageGirl920/pseuds/MageGirl920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Origin I like to kill and take their heart out...</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
